


bruised cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Injured Ponyboy Curtis, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dally finds pony beaten up and cleans him up
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 41





	bruised cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! just saying pony is 16 and dally is 17!

Dallas Winston was walking around town, doing nothing in particular. The sun was setting, the sky covered with different colours such as pastel purples, pinks and oranges; the clouds scattered across the sky. He was going to go to the Curtis’ house for the rest of the day, maybe crash there for the night. The tall boy was around five minutes away until he heard groaning and coughing. His eyebrows furrowed as he started to walk in the direction of the noises, he found himself in the park where the kids usually played but there was nobody there since it was becoming dark. Dally walked over to the fountain, looking down at the figure on the floor. Only to see it was Ponyboy Curtis. “Fuck sake Pony..” The male crouched down beside him and gripped his chin to inspect how bad his face was. He had a split lip, his left eye and cheeks forming different shades of blue and purples, blood gushing out his nose. “ ‘s that you Dal?” the younger boy slurred, looking up at dally and instantly gripping onto his arm. “Yeah its me, Kid. You really got it this time, huh?” Dallas asked with slight humour in his voice to lighten the situation. Pony just chuckled lightly in response, smiling up at dally to show his bloody teeth. “Shoulda seen the other guys,” The small brunette joked then going quiet for a second. “Please don’t tell my brothers, Dal.” Dally sighed while picking the bruised teen up bridal style. “I wont, kid. Just have to clean you up, gonna take you back to Bucks.” He replied while walking towards the direction of Bucks. After a few minutes of walking, Dally looked away from the teen who was asleep in his arms, clearly not having enough energy left in him to stay awake, to look at the sky once again. This time the sky had darker shades of pinks and oranges, seeing the faint figure of the moon in the distance. Dally would have to ring the Curtis’ household and tell one of them that Ponyboy was with him. Not long after the tall blonde was up in his room at Bucks with the teenager on his bed, awake and feet dangling off the bed with a pained expression on his face. Dally crouched down in front of him with a frown on his face. “Have to clean you up Pony, its gonna sting.” Pony simply nodded while Dally got to work. He first started with a wet washcloth, wiping the access blood from his nose and around the open wound on his cheek. He grabbed a cotton pad then poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide on it, dabbing it on the open wound on his cheek, the small boy wincing instantly. Winston gently wiped where his lip was split, Ponyboy flinching and scooting away while pouting. “Dally, that stings too bad..” He stated while crossing his small arms over his chest. Dallas thought for a moment; pulling Pony closer to him again and leaning down to leave a soft kiss on Ponys lips. The blonde smirked to himself as the brunette was frozen still, his mouth opened slightly, causing dally to clean the cut on his lip quicker. “You gonna complain again or you gonna keep quiet?” Dally said with sarcasm dripping in his voice, “If I complain and thats the response I get every time, then I have a few...” Pony responded quietly; playing his his fingers and looking away from Dally. “yeah?” The taller male said while grabbing Ponyboys chin lightly, leaning down— his lips lingering over the teens ones. The youngest curtis let out a whine then shortly after, leaning up and connecting their lips once again and definitely not the last time that night.


End file.
